


nowhere man

by myp_96



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post Chapter 82, Short One Shot, heavy spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myp_96/pseuds/myp_96
Summary: She put down her utensil and smiled at him. “The food’s going to get cold, Denji.”“It’s nothing,” he said back.“You need to eat. A dog needs to stay healthy too.”
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	nowhere man

“I’m surprised you got out of that couch,” Makima joked as she took another bite of the eggs, with Tiramisu trying to get the food too.

Across the table sat Denji. He played with the food in front of him; stabbing the food with the fork and then repeating to the other pieces. “Mhm,” he replied to her comment. 

She put down her utensil and smiled at him. “The food’s going to get cold, Denji.”

“It’s nothing,” he said back. 

“You need to eat. A dog needs to stay healthy too.”

Denji eyed the pieces of scrambled eggs before tearing his eyes off it. “I’m not that hungry. You can give it to them,” mumbled Denji as he pointed to Cream Puff from under the table. 

Makima frowned. “Y’know,” she started, leaning back into her chair, “Aki would’ve wanted you to eat.”

_Don't_ _say his name._

To make timing even better, his stomach growled. Denji bit his lip, feeling the sensation in his stomach growing by the second. As much as he didn't want to eat, it was too late-he already gave up. Picking up the fork, he properly took a bite of the eggs. 

Makima smirked. “See? Isn’t it better?”

_No._

Ignoring her question, Denji just kept eating the eggs as Makima watched him. After he finished, she took both of their plates and walked to the sink with her dogs following. She put the plates down to let them lick off the scraps of food that was left on there.

“Good doggies!” She praised them. 

Denji glanced at Makima as she was going to the door. “I’m going be gone for a while. Be a good boy and take care of the dogs while I’m gone, okay?” 

“Okay.”

Makima turned back around to face Denji. “That’s not what dogs say."

_I'm sorry Aki._

_I'm sorry Power._

“Woof.”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck makima....all my homies hate makima...


End file.
